1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and, more specifically, to toys which emulate the playing of musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to provide a musical toy having a hand operated music box. Music is created by using a plurality of diaphragms with, for example, a keyboard of a play piano.
The toy musical instrument as described above is capable of performing a preset pattern of music notes at the correct interval, but has the disadvantage that the melody cannot be performed because the sound length cannot be controlled.